


As Sweet As Candy

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit of angst if you squint, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by parks and rec, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Loki goes grocery shopping with you for the team and results in fluff/a wee bit of angst.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Parks and Rec scene with Leslie and Andy- if you know, you know!

Loki volunteered to help you go grocery shopping for the team for the second time this month. You were a bit surprised, but you had a feeling it was because you let him get whatever he wanted last time (within reason, of course) and charged it to Tony’s credit card. What Tony didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

You grabbed a cart and stepped inside the air conditioned supermarket, Loki following closely behind. Even though you’d only been shopping with Loki once, you had a good system- Loki would tell you what was next on the list and you would get the item from the shelf and place it in the cart. That kept you from having to go back to an aisle you’d already been down because you missed an item. 

The two of you made your way down aisle after aisle quite efficiently, getting the items needed to make meals. After that, you moved on to the avengers’ special requests. 

You put Wanda’s favorite kind of popcorn in the cart before inquiring, “What’s next?”

“Bucky asked for Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal. He wrote that if they do not have that, Cheerios will do just fine.” You made your way down the cereal aisle and grabbed a box of both types and put them in the nearly filled cart. Loki’s lips lifted slightly and you asked, “What?”

“I didn’t say anything.” His gaze lingered on you for another moment before he glanced back down at the list.

“Sam simply requested ‘chips’. I’m assuming you know which kind since he didn’t specify.” Sam always asked for the same brand and flavor which you committed to memory, and you pushed the cart in the direction of his favorite crisps, ignoring the way your pulse quickened from Loki’s stare. 

You continued going down the list until Loki said,  
“And last but not least, Clint asked for- wait, gummy sharks? The amount of different candied animals you humans have is astounding.”

Loki trailed ahead of you in the sweets aisle, an unusual bounce in his step. Your lips lifted into an adoring smile at his excitement, watching as Loki tossed Clint’s gummies into the cart and began looking through the selection of candies for a treat of his own. 

“You can choose one candy.”

Loki turned his head to glance at you in disappointment, pursing his lips- and if you didn’t know any better, you would have thought he was pouting. “Only one?”

You laughed, ignoring the tug to give in because of the adorable look on his face. “You chose way too many sweets last time and had a stomach ache for days, remember?” 

“That’s a price I am willing to pay,” he grumbled. 

You faked a no-nonsense tone, your lips twitching in amusement as you said, “One candy. I’m going to head to the register so decide quickly.”

You made your way to the line for check out, which moved fairly quickly. Just as the middle-aged woman behind the counter began scanning your items, Loki came up to the register and plopped a one-pound bag of skittles onto the conveyor belt. “It counts as one.” 

You hid your laughter with a cough and said, “You have to share that.”

Loki began mumbling under his breath and you raised your eyebrows and questioned challengingly, “What did you say?”

He stuck his tongue out at you and crossed his arms stubbornly, refusing to repeat what he’d said. You rolled your eyes but weren’t actually annoyed. “Fine. You don’t have to share if you go get me one.” 

Loki vanished and reappeared before your eyes, placing another bag of skittles on the conveyor belt. The cashier shrieked, her movements ceasing as she stared dumbfoundedly at Loki. 

You quickly tried to cover, “He’s a magician. He’s performing next Friday if you’d like to come see his show. Sorry if he gave you a fright, he tends to have that effect on people.”

The cashier eyed the two of you warily before finishing scanning the items. You waited until you reached the parking lot before you said, “How many times have I told you not to do something like that? If you keep that up, it’s only a matter of time before someone realizes who you are and then you won’t be able to go out at all.”

“That would truly be a shame. I’m growing rather fond of these outings, and I suppose the company isn’t so terrible.” Loki glanced at you from the corner of his eye, his grin widening as he saw you had almost tripped at his teasing, nearly flirtatious, tone. 

You knew you would repeat his words over and over again in your head later, dissecting every syllable for a hint of a hidden meaning. You did it every time you interacted with Loki, and although it was pointless and painful, it kept you from dwelling on the fact that you had feelings for a god who would never feel the same way. 

You realized you’d been staring and scrambled for something to say, “I..”

Loki’s eyes shined with stifled laughter as he questioned, “Did I render you speechless? My, my, I wasn’t even trying to elicit a reaction.”

You avoided his gaze as you began to load groceries into your car. You mumbled under your breath, “I hate you.” You weren’t entirely sure if that was directed at Loki or yourself.

Loki glanced at you from the corner of his eye as he helped you put the bags in the car. “What was that?” 

“Just- get in the car, please.” Loki looked a bit taken aback by the shift in your tone (and the fact that the word ‘please’ was apparently in your vocabulary) and he stared at you for a moment before he reluctantly did as you said.

You finished loading the groceries into the car, closing the trunk and putting the cart away. You lowered yourself into the driver’s seat, fully aware of Loki’s eyes on you as you leaned to buckle your seatbelt. 

Thirty minutes of weird silence and a traffic jam later, you arrived at the tower. You turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Just as your fingers found the door handle, Loki reached out and grabbed your arm to keep you from opening the door. Less than a second later, a car sped by your side of the car; it was close enough that had Loki not stopped you, you would have been hit. 

“You really should pay attention to your surroundings,” Loki admonished you with a surprising sincerity to his voice, his porcelain skin tone an even paler shade than usual.

“T-thank you, Loki.” His grip on your arm loosened for a moment, but when you shakily checked the mirror to see if the coast was clear for you to open your door, Loki objected, “I have a better idea.”

With one fluid motion, Loki pulled you onto his lap, facing him. Your muscles instantly went rigid as you froze on top of him, your eyes wide and lips parted. Your brain sent mixed signals throughout your body, simultaneously urging you to get as far from Loki as possible and begging you to move even closer.

Loki’s eyes stayed glued to yours even as he reached to open his door. “It is safer to exit from this side.”

Despite the voice in the back of your mind screaming at you not to, you slid (more like ungracefully stumbled) off of his lap and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Loki followed and shut the door behind him. 

You tugged at the hem of your shirt and remarked, “That was unnecessary.”

Loki raised a brow and opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could, you snapped, “You’re so frustrating sometimes, you know that?”

Loki folded his arms across his chest, replying, “So I’ve been told, among other things.”

The tension in your body dissipated as you felt a sting of regret. Without thinking, you reached your hand out to touch his arm in a comforting gesture. “I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t mean that. You’re not- you just keep surprising me.”

Loki’s eyes held yours as he replied, “No need to be sorry. You can head inside, I’ll take care of the bags.”

Your hand fell from his arm and you nodded, turning to enter the building. When you reached the door, you glanced behind you to see Loki hadn’t moved an inch. Your pulse quickened and you stepped into the tower, trying to shake off the confusing mix of emotions building inside you.

Your eyes landed on Rhodey who had apparently watched the scene unfold just as he was leaving the tower. He wore the typical exasperated Rhodey expression and shook his head, as if he were disappointed. “You’re both idiots.”


	2. Part Two

“I beg your pardon?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes and passed you on his way to the front doors.“You heard me.”

You turned and called after him, “What did you mean? Rhodey!”

Rhodey gave you a half wave over his shoulder, too polite to walk out without responding but exasperated enough that he didn’t want to deal with either yours or Loki’s crap anymore. “Gotta go. Figure it out!”

You made yourself busy around the tower, trying to avoid Loki and everything that made you think of him. That was hopeless, really. Somehow even common household items made you think of Loki- everything seemed to lead back to him. There was no escaping your feelings for him, even for a second.

You thought long and hard about the recent perplexing exchange of hardened facial expressions to soft tones, and back again. You had been trying to figure out the hot and cold nature of the weird companionship you had with Loki for a while now without any luck, and you didn’t think Rhodey’s vague comments would be any help.

Was it possible that the two of you had similar feelings for each other? If the answer to that question wasn’t obvious, it was probably a no, right?

Then again, nothing with Loki has ever been simple or obvious. There was always something between the lines with him, and that was the reason you started overanalyzing his interactions with you in the first place. 

Frustrated and even more confused than when you’d entered the tower, you placed the last pair of clean pants you’d been absentmindedly folding in your laundry basket and headed to your room. 

You closed your door and sat the clothes basket at the foot of your bed. Something red was sitting on your bedside table and caught your eye. You turned to see the bag of skittles Loki had gotten for you, with a little note attached. 

Despite all of the dizzying thoughts going through your mind, you smiled. You picked up the square card and traced the letters of your name. Loki’s elegant handwriting made your heart flutter. 

You flipped the card over and read, If I had to choose to share the company of a person in this wretched place, that person would be you. -L.

Your lips lifted into a wide smile, your chest warming as you repeated his words over and over again. You bit your lip, your body practically buzzing with excitement. That nagging voice in your head wouldn’t let you believe, however, that Loki had some sort of feelings for you. Surely, you were only friends and nothing more. Any sign that hinted otherwise was merely a figment of your imagination. 

You ran your hand through your hair, your heart racing as you paced the floor. You were going back and forth on what to do, and an hour had ticked by without you reaching a decision. You let out a frustrated sigh. Your jittery movements ceased as soon as your own voice ran through your head, the only thing holding you back is yourself. You took a deep breath and, before you could talk yourself out of it, you opened your door and left all hesitation behind. 

You found Loki in the library, settled into a cozy window seat with his eyes fixed on the pages of a worn old book. As you approached, he did not look up from the words covering the parchment but the corner of his lips quirked into an amused smirk.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Y/N?” His voice soothed your overactive nerves and you felt a calm wash over you from being in his presence. 

That was one of the reasons you had developed feelings for Loki. When he was gone, your endlessly overthinking and doubting mind would spout the statistical probability of a god falling for a mortal Midgardian. But somehow, when you were with him, it all faded away and you were left with a rare quiet serenity. 

“I need to tell you something.” 

Loki’s brow furrowed at your tone and he closed his book, giving you his full attention. “I’m listening.”

You cautiously selected words to adequately express how you felt. “You get on my nerves sometimes, Loki. You really do. You know all of the right buttons to push to drive me crazy. But you also know all of the right things to say exactly when I need to hear them.”

Loki leaned forward on his seat, intrigued as to where this was going. You took a deep breath and continued, “You’re… constantly catching me off guard, and your ability to make me laugh so hard I cry is unmatched. You don’t have to say anything to make me feel better when I’m down for the count, you just do without even trying.”

Loki hid his amused smile behind his hand, hanging on your every word. The shift in energy throughout the room was too subtle for you to notice and you crossed your arms in anticipation of his reaction, unaware of the affect your words were having on a certain god of mischief. 

“So I guess the point is, Loki… I like you. I like you a little too much, actually.” You paused briefly before you said, “Maybe I should go. Yeah, I’m going to go.”

“Wait-“ You spun on your heel to make an escape, but Loki was too quick for you to bail. He caught your elbow and turned you gently to face him. 

“Will you hold on a moment? I don’t want you to go.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise, the warmth in Loki’s eyes stealing all the air from your lungs.

One of Loki’s hands stayed on your arm while the other raised to cup your face tenderly. “Did the thought ever cross your mind that I ‘like you a little too much’, too?”

Hope filled your heart despite your incredulous tone as you asked, “You do?”

Loki chuckled lightly, his thumb brushing your cheek. “Yes. I have for some time now. I believe it is customary for a mutual profession of feelings to be sealed with a kiss?”

You softly laughed, already lifting yourself up onto the tips of your toes. “I think you’re right.” 

And when Loki’s lips finally met yours, he tasted as sweet as candy.


End file.
